Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2016
16:43:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:43:48 !commands 16:44:04 !seenon 16:44:04 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 16:44:09 !commands 16:44:13 !help 16:44:21 !plugins 16:44:52 !seen DBAF12345 16:44:53 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 16:45:00 !tellon 16:45:01 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 16:45:08 !tell Sandgar hi 16:45:09 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Sandgar that the next time I see them. 16:45:18 !commands 16:45:24 !plugin 16:45:36 !updatelogs 16:45:36 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 16:45:38 !logs 16:45:38 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 16:46:11 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 16:48:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:48:27 !on 16:48:27 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 16:48:34 !commands 16:48:34 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 16:48:49 !Emotes 16:48:49 Emotes can be found here 16:49:17 /Lumpy kill 16:49:29 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 16:49:42 /Lumpy hi 16:49:50 -!- Marcioleo123 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:55 /Hi Lumpy 16:51:01 !plugins 16:51:01 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 16:51:56 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 16:52:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:52:37 !on 16:52:37 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 16:52:43 /Hi Lumpy 16:53:07 !plugins 16:53:07 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 17:00:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:01:06 /Hi Lumpy 17:01:11 !on 17:01:18 !commands 17:01:27 !plugins 17:01:27 Mr Creeper500, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::DiskLog, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify 17:01:34 !on 17:01:37 !off 17:01:44 !commands 17:01:51 !seenon 17:01:51 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:02:03 /Lumpy, I love you 17:12:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:12:51 !on 17:12:51 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:12:55 fuck 17:13:06 Well at least he disabled that 17:13:19 !commands 17:13:19 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:13:29 !Knock knock 17:13:29 Whose There? 17:13:36 Sandgar 17:13:43 lol 17:13:47 Useless 17:14:05 !source 17:14:05 Mr Creeper500: Some of my source code can be seen at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb - feel free to contribute! or even help out somewhere bro or sis, or what ever XD but I was modified by Ditto Creeper Bot,KockaAdmiralac and Sactage. 17:14:25 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:14:33 Hi Desi 17:14:39 Hey 17:15:28 !r 17:15:35 Mmmh 17:16:06 !r Sandgar 17:16:06 Sandgar Who? 17:16:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:16:42 !seenon 17:16:42 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:16:49 !seen Queen Desi 17:16:50 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Queen Desi 2 minutes and 10 seconds ago. 17:17:13 !tellon 17:17:14 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:18:05 !tell Sandgar It works, mostly 17:18:05 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Sandgar that the next time I see them. 17:18:19 !tell KennyX1994 Fuck Cabinet 17:18:20 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell KennyX1994 that the next time I see them. 17:19:08 !tell Terrios528 Bot works pretty nice 17:19:09 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Terrios528 that the next time I see them. 17:20:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:22 !logs 17:20:22 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 17:21:48 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:21:48 !commands 17:21:56 !Owner 17:21:56 Mr Creeper500, My Owner is Mr_Creeper500 17:22:10 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 17:23:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:23:32 !on 17:23:32 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:23:39 !off 17:23:39 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now disabled 17:23:43 !on 17:23:43 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:23:46 !commands 17:23:46 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:24:10 Thank you Ditto Creeper Bot for nothing 17:24:10 !Thank Ditto Creeper Bot for nothing 17:24:24 'XD 17:25:06 !version 17:25:22 !Version 17:25:22 Dittodroid v5.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 0.9R). 17:25:45 !told Bitch 17:25:56 !told Sandgar 17:26:04 !told Sandgar hi 17:26:11 !tell Sandgar hi 17:26:16 !tellon 17:26:17 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:26:21 !facepalm 17:26:27 !told bitch 17:26:28 Mr Creeper500: I've got no message from you for bitch. 17:26:34 XD 17:27:45 !off 17:27:45 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now disabled 17:27:51 !Restar 17:28:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:28:18 !on 17:28:18 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:28:22 !commands 17:28:22 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:28:30 !Assistant 17:28:30 Mr Creeper500, My Owner's awesome friend is Sandgar 17:28:48 !Creator 17:28:48 Mr Creeper500, My Creator is Ditto Creeper Bot 17:28:56 Mr Creeper500, My Owner is Mr Creeper500 17:28:56 !Owner 17:29:42 !tellon 17:29:43 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:35:39 fuck 17:35:44 !on 17:35:59 shit 17:37:30 !off 17:37:30 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now disabled 17:37:33 fuck 17:37:36 Nope 17:39:34 !on 17:39:34 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:41:07 !commands 17:41:07 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:43:59 !tellon 17:44:04 !seenon 17:44:04 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:44:16 !seen Happy Tree Friends 17:44:16 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 17:56:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:56:37 !seen Stevidot 17:56:38 Sandgar: I haven't seen Stevidot 17:56:39 Sandgar, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-05-25 17:18:05 UTC: It works, mostly 17:56:46 !seen Flash of Memory 17:56:47 Sandgar: I haven't seen Flash of Memory 17:57:01 !mod 17:57:05 !commands 17:57:05 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:57:14 !Emotes 17:57:14 Emotes can be found here 17:57:41 !updatelogs 17:57:41 Sandgar: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 17:58:25 !Knock knock 17:58:25 Whose There? 17:58:29 me 17:58:41 !source 17:58:41 Sandgar: Some of my source code can be seen at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb - feel free to contribute! or even help out somewhere bro or sis, or what ever XD but I was modified by Ditto Creeper Bot,KockaAdmiralac and Sactage. 17:59:22 !Owner 17:59:22 Sandgar, My Owner is Mr Creeper500 17:59:31 !Assistant 17:59:31 Sandgar, My Owner's awesome friend is Sandgar 17:59:51 Shit 18:03:59 Hey 18:05:18 -!- Yong feng has joined Special:Chat 18:05:25 Hey Yong 18:05:26 Hey everyone 18:05:32 IT's been a while 18:05:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:05:42 that I visit the wiki on PC 18:06:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:06:15 hey Yong 18:06:21 Hey Gage 18:06:29 what is up 18:06:30 It's been a while since I've seen you altogether 18:06:52 do you like our bot 18:07:07 im kinda in below average mood. because i made a lot of amount mistakes on work. 18:07:14 hmm never saw how he talks 18:07:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:07:24 He doesn't talk anymore 18:07:29 stupid Ditto 18:07:37 !Knock knock 18:07:37 Whose There? 18:07:45 !r Yong feng 18:07:45 Yong feng Who? 18:07:52 he does that 18:07:59 Yong Feng the Former Leader of HTF Wiki 18:08:07 'XD 18:08:11 I'm not very good at making jokes :P 18:08:28 Lol 18:08:49 and he's fun to mess with 18:08:52 oh 18:08:56 !seen The Sun 18:08:56 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen The Sun 18:09:10 hmm. So the messages are automated just like Siri? 18:09:18 Yeah 18:09:20 !seen my sanity 18:09:21 Queen Desi: I haven't seen my sanity 18:09:24 it used to have more 18:09:30 That's what I thought 18:09:34 but Wikia updated 18:09:47 and he lost his tongue 18:09:50 So just have a Exclamation Mark in front of the text and he will react? 18:10:00 !commands 18:10:00 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 18:10:06 lol 18:10:07 yup 18:10:45 So only admins can use those "console commands"? 18:10:57 Mods 18:11:01 ah ok 18:11:10 Only admins can turn him off 18:11:16 but that doesn't work 18:11:17 ah ok 18:11:20 he needs to be kicked 18:11:24 no it seems 18:11:28 desi used the command fine 18:11:30 If kicked. How to enable them again? 18:11:37 I need to run him 18:11:47 and specific commands @Gage 18:11:51 well I updated logs 18:12:00 Sandgar: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 18:12:00 !updatelogs 18:12:05 it does that automatically 18:12:06 thanks Bot Lumpy 18:12:11 every 10 seconds 18:12:12 really 18:12:13 cool 18:12:44 And it hasn't crashed yet 18:12:57 in fact 18:12:59 nice 18:13:04 can you keep it running 18:13:06 it'll run as long as my pc is on 18:13:22 so it will save all chat history? 18:14:05 Yes 18:14:08 !logs 18:14:08 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 18:14:41 It'll also log from other wikis 18:14:58 umm Missisabella is still using visual editor 18:15:16 kinda hate that "span" codes on normal text 18:16:03 I'll ask her to use regular editor 18:16:29 can't we make all users use Source 18:18:16 Not source 18:18:30 well, im not sure how they did on Half-Life Wiki 18:18:54 mine is automatically source 18:18:57 where ever igot 18:18:59 I go 18:19:08 Mine too 18:19:10 since I have it in my prefeneces to go to source 18:19:17 set in references 18:19:23 *preferences 18:19:33 and thanks for beating me to my point 18:19:39 lol 18:19:44 lol 18:19:45 also 18:19:48 yong 18:19:50 we can't force users to use source 18:19:54 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:70571 18:19:54 it's hard for some 18:19:57 well 18:20:04 we kinda tell users to use source 18:20:07 or get the fuck out lo 18:20:14 we can however do it with the rich text 18:20:40 ah ok 18:22:21 !Knock knock 18:22:21 Whose There? 18:22:22 umm, so Vote one of the 3 stuffs 18:22:43 or "agree" and "disagree" with 3 lists 18:22:43 Take ours as an example 18:22:52 !r 18:23:01 !r Sandgar 18:23:01 Sandgar Who? 18:23:17 I'll let one of you finish the joke 18:23:45 check my vote 18:23:55 Same as mine lol 18:24:47 yeah 18:25:27 You probably should watch what you say in mc Gage 18:25:32 with the logger running 18:27:40 well the thing I said was a joke 18:27:41 I mean 18:27:44 like you said 18:27:51 we can't force peopl,e to use source 18:34:40 Kenny is opposed to our trivia idea 18:34:40 omg 18:34:42 if WC saw taht 18:34:45 he go bannanas 18:34:51 he said it in the Dude post 18:34:54 and he hated it 18:35:00 and he hated colored names too 18:35:59 Wait is WC back 18:36:16 no 18:36:25 i have not seen CoinCP in months 18:36:28 on GF wiki 18:36:29 or here 18:37:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:26 Hey Meow 18:37:33 Hello 18:37:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:37:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:37:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:02 Bot Lumpy is awesome 18:39:48 Mhm 18:40:23 !Knock knock 18:40:23 Whose There? 18:40:35 !r Meowmixw2258 18:40:35 Meowmixw2258 Who? 18:40:38 lol 18:40:45 wish it had more it could do with it 18:43:35 changed text 18:45:28 I'm still here 18:46:50 !seen the sun/ 18:46:51 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen the sun/ 18:47:00 Yong 18:47:08 we are basing all voting now on comments 18:47:12 except for small votes 18:47:21 because ditto has proven that he can hack the fuckers 18:48:57 Ditto? Ditto Creeper Bot? 18:49:03 yup 18:49:07 oh yeah 18:49:10 he is a dangertous user 18:49:11 so yeah 18:49:23 all offical wiki votes 18:49:24 i can also do the same, since I have 3/4G network and Wifi. 18:49:28 to cahnge any feature on this wiki 18:49:35 is now done with comments 18:49:40 instead of the old fashion polls 18:49:47 oh wait 18:49:47 normal users can still use polls 18:49:52 but they will not be as trusted 18:49:58 ok 18:50:11 all admin must do comment votes only for official stuff 18:50:39 ok 18:50:49 So Ditto Creeper Bot is a phisher/hacker? 18:51:13 well 18:51:19 we belive so 18:51:22 but we can't prove it 18:51:26 he claims a lot 18:51:34 ok 18:51:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:52:33 How to change "Ping Pharses"? 18:54:55 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mr_Creeper500/Democracy_or_Oligarchy 18:55:31 Finally got off my lazy ass long enough to write that 18:55:46 just write in it 18:55:49 Gager 18:55:51 Gage 18:55:52 Yong 18:55:54 Admin 18:55:57 that is how it should look 18:56:35 What do you think about the blog Gage? 18:56:40 umm 18:56:44 it says bad link 18:56:55 im going to wiki activity 18:57:01 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mr_Creeper500/Democracy_or_Oligarchy%3F 18:57:12 That one works 18:59:01 !seen Sandgar 18:59:01 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 18:59:32 cool 18:59:34 :3 18:59:38 I was writing 19:00:34 Thanks for the comment 19:00:44 'wishywashy 19:01:03 you're welcome 19:01:04 you like it 19:01:42 ATM I just want to keep it in activity until Sannse comes on 19:01:44 put it on there chat 19:01:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:01:55 who is Sannse 19:02:17 The Staff member who habds out community highlights to good blogs 19:02:36 If it gets one of those 19:02:43 we'll have a nice asset 19:02:44 that be nice 19:02:47 well 19:02:49 put it on chat 19:02:55 and see if anyone wants to talk on it 19:03:29 I doubt they'd appreciate that, I'm fine with it being where it is 19:03:42 well hopefulyl some see it 19:03:45 and if it doesn't stay there long enough 19:03:53 I have you guys as backup commenters 19:03:55 yeah 19:03:56 :3 19:03:59 well I commented on it 19:04:06 because you mentioned my wiki 19:04:06 also 19:04:12 PK and Peace both get mad at me 19:04:16 for saying this is my wiki 19:05:16 I bookmarked the blog 19:05:19 :3 19:06:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:06:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:07:03 lol 19:07:38 I'm back 19:07:42 I say my wiki as like in my home 19:08:02 WB Meow 19:08:13 Thx 19:08:22 hi 19:08:34 Hye 19:08:42 *hey 19:14:04 Neil 19:14:06 no one is talkign 19:14:07 Yeah 19:14:08 on the blog 19:14:13 Give it time 19:14:14 does neil ping you 19:14:19 No 19:14:21 Creeper 19:14:29 it should 19:14:32 I like your real name 19:15:18 My 4th grade science teacher used it in a test 19:15:37 "Who was the first man on the moon?" 19:15:47 omg lol 19:15:52 :3 19:15:53 A. Neil Diamond 19:16:02 omg 19:16:03 B. Neil Armstrong 19:16:06 he used Neil Bester 19:16:08 C. Neil Bester 19:16:16 D> Mark Shuttleworth 19:16:22 Yup 19:16:26 Ironically 19:16:29 Haha 19:16:39 everyone except me said neil Bester 19:17:04 Lol 19:17:11 holy shit 19:17:12 that is funny 19:17:17 did you get it right 19:17:21 Yeah 19:17:39 I think I would know I wasn't the first man on the moon lol 19:17:40 your name fucked em up 19:17:51 yup 19:17:53 i love how he used ytour name 19:18:38 I didn't think it was so funny at the time, now I find it hilarious 19:18:45 Haha 19:18:58 My current science teacher calls me Professor Bester 19:18:59 yeah 19:19:12 Cool 19:19:15 Surprised I haven't seen that in a test yet 19:19:28 can I have permission to edit your blog 19:19:34 Sure 19:19:38 thanks 19:19:43 Don't fuck it up though lol 19:20:07 I am going to add more reasons 19:20:16 If you can 19:20:28 nvm 19:20:33 I am so use to being an admin 19:20:40 forgot a I can't edit 19:21:13 Well give me the reasons 19:21:23 let me look at it 19:21:56 for positive on Oligraphic side 19:22:13 add Less arguing or something along that line 19:22:17 and add in the negative 19:22:22 more arguements 19:22:47 Negative on Democrat? 19:23:30 Gage? 19:23:55 Think he left 19:24:09 nah 19:24:17 he just needs to be slapped a bit 19:24:21 Lol 19:24:40 yea 19:24:57 Arguing negative democrat? 19:25:25 Gage? 19:25:27 yes 19:25:29 well 19:25:32 major arguements 19:25:35 taht would be what I put 19:25:39 some arguing is okay 19:25:40 but 19:25:51 major fights break otu 19:26:14 aslso 19:26:24 less change on oligrargic side 19:26:28 negative 19:26:41 Too late 19:26:50 I'll add that if it goes silent again 19:26:52 keep updating it bitch lol 19:26:56 okay 19:27:34 And don't call me bitch 19:27:48 I'll have my bot attack you lol 19:27:50 lol 19:27:55 Lol 19:27:56 anwyays 19:28:04 I will add more positives to democratic 19:28:13 but at the moment 19:28:19 the oligaric side looks bad 19:28:35 Yeah, remember this isn't propoganda 19:28:43 I know 19:28:44 well 19:28:51 that is why I was adding positibves 19:28:52 and I would prefer to keep it that way 19:28:59 to both sides 19:29:45 This will be the biggest chat log so far lol 19:29:53 yesh 19:30:03 because the fucker has been on for like three or four hours now 19:31:01 And there has been a bit of convo going on in that time 19:31:06 sometimes with him 19:31:09 yeah 19:31:17 it is good wish we scould keep it up all the time 19:31:21 i like Bot Lumpy 19:31:37 Too bad Wikia cut out his tongue 19:31:56 what they do to shut him up 19:32:38 The plugin containing all his replies doesn't work anymore 19:32:52 Brb 19:33:06 'k 19:33:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:34:03 oh 19:34:04 wow 19:34:34 I had just got him perfect too when the update came out 19:34:43 rape-free entirely 2016 05 25